


The Way To His Heart

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to a man's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Way To His Heart  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 171  
>  **Summary:** There's more than one way to a man's heart.  
>  **A/N:** written for my table [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for [](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

Jim lay on the bed with his back propped up against the headboard as Janice walked in the bedroom. 

Slowly, she reached up and undid the pins from her hair letting it fall in gentle waves down her back. Without a word she began to remove her clothing, as her skirt fell to the floor she moved closer to him.

His eyes widened in sheer appreciation at the little bits of nothing that barely covered her and his body hardened beneath the sheet. The sound of his swallowing hard was the only thing that broke the silence of the room. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was held speechless, stunned by the beauty standing before him.

"Jim." His name whispered from her lips like a lover's caress.

A slow sexy smile began to curve his mouth as he held out his hand and waited for her to take it. The minute she placed her hand in his he gently pulled her down into his arms and into his heart.


End file.
